Of Course!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Naruto iri sama Sasuke gara-gara dia ingin diberi coklat sama Sakura. Biar dikasih juga, Naruto ingin jadi diri Sasuke! Memangnya Sasuke bakalan diam begitu aja? "Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya..." Shounen-ai, SasuNaru. DL? DR!


Bacotan Author : Setelah ane mengubek-ngubek flashdisk, dan ternyata ketemu ff abal nan gaje ini! Yaudalah di publish daripada sepi. Enjoy ( ‾ ⌣‾)-σ

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : Shounen-ai, Judul maksa, Gaje, OOC  
Genre : General, Friendship, Romance  
Pair : SasuNaruSaku  
Rate : K+**

**Summary : Naruto iri sama Sasuke gara-gara dia ingin diberi coklat sama Sakura. Biar dikasih juga, Naruto ingin jadi diri Sasuke! Memangnya Sasuke bakalan diam gitu aja? "Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya..."  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

#Normal POV

Sekarang adalah hari Valentine. Hari dimana cewek-cewek biasanya memberikan coklat untuk orang yang disayanginya.

Tak terkecuali 3 perempuan yang sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari kelas 1-B pada jam pulang sekolah ini. Yang Satu berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno. Kedua berambut merah, berkacamata bernama Karin. Dan yang terakhir berambut kuning pucat bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Mereka bertiga tepatnya ingin memberikan coklat kepada sang idola mereka. Yap! Di SMP Konoha ini ada seseorang idola yang dijuluki 'Prince Ice' karena sifat dinginnya. Walaupun dingin, dia mempunyai kulit putih seperti porselen, model rambut yang melawan gravitasi, dan matanya yang sehitam malam -sebut saja orang itu Uchiha Sasuke-. Membuat siapa saja pasti terpesona oleh ketampanannya.

.

GREKKK!

.

Pintu di kelas 1-B itu pun terbuka dan memuntahkan murid-muridnya keluar. Ketiga perempuan tadi celingak-celinguk mencari Pangeran Sekolah itu di antara kerumunan orang.

Tetapi Nihil.

Orang yg mereka cari tidak ada di manapun.  
Setelah kerumunan orang tadi bubar, mereka bertiga mengecek ke dalam kelas dan menemukan sang 'Prince Ice' sedang bersama temannya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasukee-kunn~" panggil mereka dengan nada manja.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah hafal suara ini hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal.

"Oi, Teme. Kau dipanggil tuh sama Karin, Ino, dan... Huaaaa Sakura-channn!" teriak Naruto yang langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada perlu apa kesini? Jangan-jangan kau mau memberi coklat padaku ya?" tanya Naruto sok tau.

"IDIIH.. Jangan ge-er deh, Naruto. Aku dan teman-temanku kesini hanya mau memberikan coklat untuk Sasuke-kun," sahut Sakura sebal.

Mereka bertiga langsung datang ke Sasuke sambil menyodorkan coklatnya. "Sasuke-kun~ terima coklat dari kami yah,"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah," jawab Sasuke, dingin.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun." rajuk Karin, "Sekali ini saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Uhhh! Ayolahh!" kali ini Ino yang merajuk.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

Karena merasa sangat kesal, Sasuke menggebrak mejanya dan menatap mereka tajam.

"KALAU KUBILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK!"

Mendengar Sasuke membentak mereka, ketiga perempuan itu langsung beku di tempat.

"A-ah. Gomen, Sasuke-kun,"

"Hiii. Ma-maaf!"

"A-aku juga minta maaf,"

Dengan berkata begitu, mereka pergi keluar kelas dengan ketakutan.

"Haah... Keterlaluan!" umpat Sasuke dengan menghela nafas berat.

Sang Prince Ice itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang dari tadi diam terus dan menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berisik seperti biasanya.

"Oi, Dobe. Kenapa kau?"

"..."

"Hei, Kau... kenapa?" tanyanya, hati-hati.

"..." Naruto masih tidak menyahut juga.

"Naruto?"

Kaget, Naruto langsung menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa tebbayo! Ayo kita pulang, Teme!" katanya, seraya memakai tasnya.

"Hn,"

Sasuke juga segera memakai tas birunya dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas.

Di sepanjang lorong tidak ada percakapan, mereka berdua berada di pikirannya masing-masing sampai...

.

.

"Teme," si blonde memanggil, bermaksud membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, Sakura membenciku?"

"Menurutku tidak," Sasuke menjawab, enggan untuk menjawab jujur.

Sebenarnya si raven tau kalau Sakura sangat membenci Naruto, tapi Sasuke khawatir Naruto sakit hati jika dia menjawab jujur.

"Hahaha. Tumben kau bohong, Teme." Naruto tertawa suram.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto bisa tau kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu berarti aku harus berubah biar Sakura suka padaku!"

Sasuke masih diam dan terus memperhatikan orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan mengecat rambutku jadi hitam dan bersikap dingin kayak Teme!"

"!"

"Oke! Pasti Sakura bakal jadi suka padaku!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kencang.

"GHEHH! Apa-apaan kau, Teme!"

Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Naruto, menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Tidak boleh," katanya, akhirnya.

"He?" Naruto membeo, tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berubah, Dobe!"

"Heh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Ini supaya Sakura suka padaku! Jadi, aku mau berubah jadi sepertimu,"

"Kau tidak boleh berubah, karena..."

.

.

.

Diam sejenak.

.

.

.

"?"

"Karena aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya!" teriak Sasuke, frustasi. "Aku suka rambutmu, aku suka sifatmu, aku suka matamu, aku suka semuanya!"

'HAH!'

Sadar apa yang diucapkannya, Sasuke melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto.

'Si-sial! Keceplosan!' batinnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"BHUUUUUH!" Naruto menahan keinginan untuk tertawa dengan menutup kedua mulutnya.

"Hei, ka-kau... Jangan ketawa!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Ma-maaf. Ha-habisnya aku tidak habis pikir kau bisa ngomong kayak gitu," ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Menahan tertawa membuat perutnya sakit.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan merogoh kantung celananya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna orange.

"Nih," Menyodorkan kotak itu di depan wajah Naruto.

.

.

Naruto mengambil kotak itu dan mengamatinya.

"Ini... cokelat?"

"Hn. Buatmu," Sasuke menambahkan.

"WAAAA! Benar, nih?! Makasih, Sasuke!"

"Sama-sama,"

.

.

Sembari jalan, Naruto memegang cokelat dari Sasuke dan bersiul pelan.

"Ngg... Kayaknya aku tidak perlu berubah jadi diri orang lain!"

"?"

"Soalnya... kau bilang kau lebih suka aku yang biasanya!" Naruto mengakhiri kata-katanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke pun mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sepertinya butuh waktu sampai Naruto menyadari perasaan si Pangeran sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**========== FIN ==========**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Review please! Flame juga oke asalkan ada saran yang membangun! Jaa! (º ▽ º)ง**  
**


End file.
